


You're Safe with Me, Cas

by prescription



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Castiel, First Time, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescription/pseuds/prescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, upset over the fact that he is no longer an angel, goes off wandering for some alone time. But of course, he ends up not knowing where he is. Dean eventually finds and brings him back to the motel, giving him a reassuring talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe with Me, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this, correcting the grammar and making it sound a bit better (in my opinion).  
> 99.999% of all mistakes have been removed, so enjoy this new and improved version.

Dean had been pacing for hours. He noticed that Castiel hadn't been home in a while, and they had no idea where he was. They tried calling, but he never picked up. 

"I'm sure he's fine," Sam said quietly. He wasn't as frantic as Dean. In fact, he was becoming increasingly annoyed with him. Cas was most likely alright, hes only been gone since that afternoon. Maybe he just got sidetraked. Dean stopped pacing for a moment and gave Sam a nasty glare, his eyes peircing, nostrils flaring.

"He's been gone too long, man" Dean grumbled. "Don't tell me he's fine. I'll tell you he's fine..."

"Dean, it's only been a few-"

"Just, just-please? Quiet." 

Sam rolled his eyes and shut his laptop, burying his head into his hands.  
The motel room they rented was smaller than the usual, with one ridiculously small coffee table Sam was seated at and only one twin bed.  
As Dean paced, he glanced at the clock hanging above the bed. It was a quarter past ten. Seeing how late it was made him even more nervous. But then his heart skipped a beat, the phone in his hand suddenly beginning to vibrate.  
He lifted it to his ear with lightspeed force.

"Cas?" he breathed.

A few seconds passed, then: " Hello Dean."

Castiel's voice filled Dean with instant relief. It was only then he realized how hard his heart had been pounding against his chest. He closed his eyes. Even though niether of them were talking at the moment, he was only glad Cas was on the other line.

"Where have you been?" Dean resumed, trying to keep his voice from shouting. "Why didn't you call before? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Dean. I had some...difficulty using this... 'smart' phone."

Dean smiled to himself. It was amusing when Cas didn't understand how to do something. 

"Alright, Cas. Tell me where you are and we'll come get you."

"I'm...at a subway. Downtown." 

"Like the restaurant or an actual subway?"

"Well, I see a train. Also, why would a restaurant be called a subway when it is clearly a place to purchace food?"

"No, I-I dunno. It doesn't matter. Which station are you at?"

"The one off fifth avenue. I think."

"Okay we'll be there in a bit. Just...don't move."

With that Dean hung up the phone. Cas was still on the other line, phone raised to his ear, waiting.  
Sam looked at Dean, shaking his head.

"Told you he was fine," he stated as he stood up from the table, stretching his legs.

"Well _good_ for _you_ ," replied Dean in a snide voice.

Dean swiped his car keys from the nightstand next to the bed and stormed out of the room into the parking lot. Sam followed, shutting the door behind him.  
Both were silent as Dean drove, as if they were thinking about the same thing. It's been hard for all of them, especially Cas; he was no longer an angel. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. But Dean was there for him, always patient and ready to help. A few months earlier Sam sensed that there had to be some kind of thing between the two, but he didn't think much of it. Yet, lately Dean had been becoming more and more protective of Cas, in a kind of unusual way.  
Once Dean spotted the subway station, he pulled over to the curb and parked.  
The city was dark and shadowy, save for the neon lights from motels and bars around that reflected off nearby windows and cars. 

"You stay," he said, turning his head toward Sam.

"Why?"

"Don't want anyone to steal my baby," he replied, tapping the dash of the car gently. 

"Dude, whatever. Just hurry up and get him."

Dean got out of the car and quickly strided over to the entrance, skipping every other step as he descended into the drab subway. The gray walls around him were covered in dirt and graffiti.  
At the base of the steps, he paused to looked around. It was relatively empty except for some trash thrown about, illuminated by the eerie flickering lights.  
In the far corner, where some of the light didn't cast its brightness upon, there was a dark figure huddled against a bench. Dean approaced it cautiously, halting right before the figure. 

"Cas?" he asked softly. 

The figure looked up at Dean and smiled a shy smile. Once Dean's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Cas' facial features; his lips were cracked, and his eyes had bags under them. He also saw some movement. At first he thought it was Cas moving to stand up, but it was actually the movement of some sort of...creatures on him. 

"Cas, what the hell are those things on you?"

"Kittens," he answered. "They were abandoned, so I decided to keep them company. Can you believe that they were here all alone? At least they have each other, though. As a family..."

Dean frowned. He understood what Cas meant.

"Let's get outta here," Dean said, extending his arm. Cas took his hand, and Dean lifted him up. The kittens took their time in leaving Cas, except for one who was perched on his shoulder, clinging to his red hoodie, which Dean saw was covered with grime.  
Cas, whose face was covered in more grime, picked the kitten off and gingerly held it in his hands. He then looked to Dean.

"Can I keep him?"

Dean crossed his arms. "No way, Cas. It's dirty, probably stinks. It might piss in the car. Just leave it here."

"Please?" Cas begged. Even though his voice was gruff, Dean thought he sounded adorable, in a certain sense.

"Fine," Dean told him. "I guess you can keep him. Now let's go; you really need to take a shower."

*

They arrived back at the motel room around eleven, and Sam let himself collapse onto the flimsy bed inside. From what Dean could perceive, Sam fell asleep instantly.  
Dean, on the other hand, wasn't very tired. In fact, he was restless. But now that he knew Cas was safe, his job for the day was done.  
He looked at Cas, who was sitting at the table messing around with the kitten. 

"Aren't you sleepy?" Dean asked him. "You _are_ human now."

Cas only shrugged. "No. I drank many cups with mermaids on them."

Dean chuckled. "You idiot, now you'll never go to sleep."

"I suppose."

"Go take a shower. You'll probably be out cold in the morning."

"Alright, Dean."

With that, Cas disappeared into the bathroom. Then the only sounds that could be heard was Sam's snoring and water hitting the shower floor.  
Dean was alone, and he didn't like it. That meant he was alone and free to think. Immediately he began to ponder how he should to tell Cas how he felt about him, but he knew that would only confuse Cas and weird Sam out.  
Dean always wanted to protect Cas, even when he was an all-powerful angel. Now that he was extra vulnerable, Dean had to be there for him no matter what. And the more time he spent with Cas, the more he realized that they needed to be together. They made each other stronger, they felt each others pains. Dean had to tell him. Now was probably a good time than any other; Cas was in the shower and, Dean thought, the water's pretty loud. 

He walked over to the bathroom and quietly entered. He stood there between the door and the shower, frozen. 

"Uh, Cas?" he asked.

"Yes Dean?"

Dean had to repeat to himself that at least Cas didn't say anything about how he just happened to be in the bathroom while he was showering. It was a start. 

"Well..." he waivered off. "When... when a human likes another human - no wait. When a human loves...? Another human, they like to show their...affection. Right?"

"Yes, I'm vaguely familiar with that."

"And...well. I, well, I like you," Dean continued, wincing at how terrible that sounded, especially since he was basically talking through a floral shower curtain. 

"I like you too, Dean."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Dean went dizzy with all the steam around him. It felt good sharing his feelings to Cas after it had been bottled up for so long. Maybe Cas didn't even think much of it. Dean sighed and lifted his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. 

"Good," Dean replied."I guess that's it. I'll leave now."

Just as he reached for the bathroom door, Cas asked, "Where are you going?"

"Um, back to the room? Dude, I told you what I needed to get off my chest. That's it." 

"I know, but I believe you said that when two humans like one another, they like to show their affection."

Dean stood there a moment, staring at the shower curtain, listening to the water bounce off Cas to the floor. 

"Wait, right now?" Dean asked. He knew he wanted to, but he didn't think it was going to happen that fast. He never thought about how to do it with a guy, either. Could he?

"Why not?" Cas answered, drawing the curtain to the side a bit to peek his head through. Maybe it was just Dean, but he could have sworn Cas was smiling a little.

"Okay?" Dean said. Cas put his head back in the shower as Dean stripped himself of his clothes. He tried to do it as fast as he could, but in the process tripped over his jeans. He was pretty eager; Cas actually suggested this, not himself.  
He gingerly moved the curtain aside and stepped inside. He smiled at Cas, who just looked at him with curiosity.  
Dean understood that he would be doing most of the work, so he had to be gentle and patient. He moved up close to Cas and placed his hands on his waist. The warm water cascaded onto them as Dean pulled him in closer and began kissing his neck softly. Cas was perplexed with the feelings building up inside of him. He liked the feel of Dean's smooth lips against his wet skin. It made him all excited and lightheaded.

Cas took a chance and put one hand on Dean's shoulder, the other on his upper arm. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but Dean didn't say anything.

"Is this correct?" Cas inquired with a whisper as Dean tentitavly moved his lips to Cas' collarbone. He felt Dean's smile on his skin.

"Yeah, you're fine," he replied. Before Cas could say anything else Dean placed his lips on his. He kissed them lightly, and tried to get Cas to open his mouth by squeezing at his waist slightly. Cas opened his mouth with a tiny gasp at the squeeze.  
Dean worked his tongue in a bit, but seeing as Cas wasn't sure what Dean was doing, he just continued kissing him. Their lips slid gently against each other, causing some water to seep into their mouths.  
Deans hard on was next to Cas', and he didn't notice it until he pulled away from Cas slightly to look into his eyes.  
He reached his hand down to Cas' length and gently rubbed it with his slender fingers. Cas let out another sharp gasp, and accidently bit down on his lip with a little too much force. Cas was looking down at what Dean was doing, so Dean lifted his chin up using his other hand.

"What is this?" Cas waivered, shuttering at the pleasing feeling of Dean rubbing him. He was breathing heavily, and before he knew it he cummed in Dean's hand, jolting at the sensation he felt in his lower extremities. 

"Your first orgasam as a human," Dean answered. He was kind of embarassed that he to explain that, but he did. He went back to kissing Cas, but after a few minutes Cas pulled back. 

"I've had enough," he breathed, getting too dizzy, leaning into Dean for support. 

Dean looped his arms around his hips and said, "I think so, too."

Dean reached over to the shower faucet and twisted it until the water ceased dripping.  
He helped Cas out of the shower and grabbed two towels off the nearby rack, giving one to him and wrapping himself in the other. Once Dean dried himself off, he snuck into the room, where thankfully Sam was still sleeping, and grabbed some clothes. He padded back to the bathroom and handed Cas one of his Motley Crue shirts and a pair of boxers.  
Dean dropped the towel he was in and silently changed into a grey t-shirt and his boxer briefs.  
Cas was still standing there in his towel.

"Well, put them on," Dean told him, pointing to the clothes he handed to him.

"But these are your clothes, Dean," Cas pointed out blatantly. 

"Yeah... your other clothes are dirty. I'm giving you mine."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you?" Dean laughed slightly.

Cas kept standing there with a perplexed look on his face, so Dean reached his hand over and pulled the towel off him. Cas understood, then slipped into Dean's clothes.  
They silently crept into the room, slinking past Sam. The kitten Cas rescued was snuggled on top of him, purring.  
Dean went over to the dresser and snatched some blankets, placing one flat on the floor next to the bed, and saving the other to sleep under. Cas was already on the ground, laying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling above him.

"Here," Dean whispered, handing Cas his rolled up jacket. "Use it as a pillow."

Cas took it and placed it behind his head without question. Dean lowered himself mext to him, covering the second blanket over their bodies. They were completely silent for at least half an hour, just laying next to each other on their backs. Neither of them could sleep.

"Dean?" Cas murmured. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm human."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not an angel anymore."

"Yeah..."

"I don't belong here." 

Dean turned his body so that he was laying on his side, looking at Cas, who did the same, except his head was only slightly more elevated due to Dean's jacket.

"Don't ever say you don't belong here," Dean stated, looking into his crystal blue eyes. "You do belong. With Sam. With me."

Cas shook his head. "I'm not the same."

"You don't have to be. Even if you don't understand everything. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I'm here to protect you. You're safe with me, Cas."

Cas nodded, his gaze not leaving Dean's. 

"C'mere," Dean muttered, putting his arm around Cas, pulling in close. Cas placed his hand on Dean's chest, automatically feeling better. Dean leaned in and lightly planted a kiss on his nose. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
